My thoughts
by schalickbabe
Summary: What if Rory all of a sudden broke up with Dean and went with Jess? Lets take a look into their life....


A/N: okay, since this is my first fan fiction, please be a bit nice on the insults.

Background Info: Dean never got married and Jess never left. Rory and Dean are together and loving every moment, but when Dean and Rory get in a bad fight, Rory runs to Jess, her very good friend. Things get awkward and Jess ends up being her first. But will bad things come up that may end a friendship and force another one?

"Hey Rory." Dean said as he walked into her room.

"Oh, hey Dean. I didn't think you were coming til later. Is something wrong?" questioned Rory.

"No no no. Nothing's wrong. I just wanted to see you earlier. Is that alright or should I leave and come back?"

"No, it's fine. But really, you seem different. Is something wrong?"

"Listen Rory. Nothing is wrong!" yelled Dean.

Rory started to tear up and all she could do was turn around and think about what she did to deserve such treatment.

"I'm sorry; I didn't mean to snap like that. It's just that-"

"I don't want an apology or an excuse. I don't think we can go out tonight. I…uh….have some things that came up last minute that I have to get at the library. I'll call you later, I guess. Bye Dean" and with that she tore out of her bedroom and out of the house.

Rory just kept on running and running until she came to Luke's Diner. It was the one place that she felt as though she was happy. Plus her third best friend, Jess, lived in the apartment upstairs, and that was the one person she felt like seeing. As Rory walked through the diner doors, noise of dishes clinking and people engrossed in conversation seemed to calm Rory down. Even though the diner wasn't that quietest place in Stars Hollow, it seemed to always make her feel safe and she could really think there.

Lorelai looked around to see who had walked in and saw that it was her daughter. She was about to embrace her before Rory just jumped into her arms and started to weep like a baby.

"Mom, I think I just broke up with Dean." Was all she could stammer between cries.

"Well, did the word end or break come up?"

"Well no, but I did break our dinner date after he completely snapped at me for nothing."

Lorelai didn't say anything, but just looked at her sympathetically.

"I'm going to go upstairs and talk to Jess."

"Okay honey. I'll see you later. Love ya."

"Love ya too mom."

As Rory walked upstairs she couldn't help but feel relieved that she had Jess. She didn't even know why she was still with Dean when she really loved Jess. She knew that he loved her too and was waiting for her because he told her one night when she got in another fight with Dean. It wasn't as bad as this one though. This fight just completely went over the top. This, she thought, was the last straw and she was going to end things with Dean tonight!

Rory knocked onto the apartment door and not even five seconds later, Jess opened it up.

"Oh hey Rory, I wasn't expecting you. Do you want to come in?" asked Jess.

"Sure. But the reason that I'm here is that I need to talk to you really badly."

Rory walked into the apartment and as Jess closed the door, they both had smiles creeping onto their faces. Jess was so happy that Rory stopped by and Rory felt the same way.

Rory sat down on the couch and took off her coat as Jess sat down next to her.

"So please inform me as to why you decided that it would be alright that you just stop by without asking. What if I had some ladies up here?" asked Jess with a grin.

"Like who? The only other available 'ladies' in Stars Hollow is Ms. Patty and Babette. Do you have them up here Mr. Pimp Daddy?" asked Rory.

"You never know, but now, that just put as very bad image in my mind."

"Oh sorry."

Then they both broke out into laughter until Rory remember the real reason that she was here.

As she retold the story of the night's events to Jess, she really knew that he was listening and then she knew right away that she wanted to be with him and had to think of a way to do it without getting Dean involved.

When she was done her story, she stopped and waited for a response from Jess.

"Wow, it really looks like you two are over." Jess answered. "Do you think that I have a chance now?" He asked jokingly.

And with that Rory jumped on him and kissed him square in the mouth. They kissed for a very long time until he backed off a bit and just stared at her for a while. Then he leaned in and kissed her right back. Their tongues did a bit of a dance in each other's mouths for a while.

Rory backed up and sat up on the couch with a confused look on her face?

"Well then." Said Jess as he wiped some spit off of his face. "That was interesting. If I knew you liked me and was going to do that then you should've said something." Teased Jess.

Rory just giggled.

"Sorry about that. I don't know what came over me. But I did enjoy it." Said Rory.

"Oh me too, I wish it would've gone farther. But with you with Dean-"

"No, I'm not with him anymore and I want to go farther. Come on."

Rory took Jess by the hand and dragged him into his bedroom and closed the door.

"Wait, are you serious? You would sleep with me just to get back at Dean?" asked Jess, stopping Rory at the edge of the bed.

"I guess you're right. I mean I do want to sleep with you, believe me, but I guess I should wait until this thing with Dean blows over."

"Really? I mean I want to sleep with you also, but if it's not to get back at Dean, then why not now?"

"But I thought you just said no. Besides, I need to go and talk to Dean. Make sure that we are officially broken up. Then I'll come back and we can do it. I guess."

Rory walked out of the apartment and over to Doosie's market. She thought that maybe Dean would be there. Sure enough he was. Rory walked over and asked to talk to Dean alone. She didn't want to make a big scene between the peanut butter and marshmallows.

As she walked in she found Dean stacking bread on the shelves and asked him to come outside and talk.

"Rory, I'm really sorry for earlier. I don't know what I was thinking and I hope I can make it up to you or something." Pleaded Dean as they stepped outside and went into the alley as to not make a scene.

"I don't want you to make it up to me, I don't even want an apology." Said Rory looking straight into Dean's eyes.

"Well then what do you want?" asked Dean anxiously.

"I want to break up." Rory said as she looked down at her feet.

"You what?" Dean asked pacing around. "Wow, one little fight and we break up. Rory come on, this can be fixed, I said I was sorry."

"That's just it, it can't be fixed. This is what we say all the time. 'Give me another chance' 'We can fix it' 'Don't worry, I'll try better next time' Well Dean, it's too late, there is no next time. I'm done." Said Rory trying to keep her cool.

"Is this about Jess? Is that what this is about? Are you running to Jess now?" yelled Dean.

"What? I can not believe that you actually think that. But if you must know, yes, this is about Jess. I'm in love with Jess and he actually makes me happy. He doesn't yell at me about every little thing. He would make a much better boyfriend then you ever did! Good bye Dean!" and with that Rory stormed off to Luke's Diner.

As Rory burst into Luke's apartment, she was happy to see it empty except for Jess sitting in his room reading a book.

As soon as Jess saw Rory standing in the doorway with a tear rolling down her cheek, he jumped up and gave her a big hug and caressed her hair.

"Did you break up with him?" Asked Jess in a low voice.

"Yes." Said Rory in between sobs. "I can't believe some of the things that he said. He accused me of saying that you were the reason we were breaking up."

"Oh really, I thought I was the reason. Didn't you say that you were going to break up with him to be with me?" asked Jess with a bit of hurt in his voice.

"Well you are the reason, but I didn't expect him to know that. But, now it's all over and I am free of his reins and we can be together openly and not have to conceal our feelings for each other." Said Rory with a big smile on her face.

"I agree. I think this is the best decision that you have ever made." Agreed Jess and with that he gave her a quick kiss on the lips. "How about if I go downstairs and get some dinner and we enjoy a marathon of 'The Golden Girls' with some burgers and each other's company. Huh? What do you say?"

"I think I would love that." Said Rory with a big smile on her face and she quickly kissed Jess back.

As Jess left the apartment, Rory sat down on the couch and looked around the tiny apartment she had been in so many times before.

She jumped as her cell phone rang and she looked down to see 'Mom' flashing. The one person who always seemed to brighten up hers days, even more than Jess and Lane combined.

"Hello?" she asked into the phone. "Hi, honey. I saw you storming into Luke's after having what it seemed like as a fight with Dean. Are you okay?" asked Lorelia in a worried tone.

"Oh, hey mom. I'm okay. I broke up with Dean and I ran to Jess to talk."

"Is that where you are now? With Jess?" asked Lorelia.

"Yes mom. And I think that I'm going to hang out here for a little while. Jess went downstairs to get some food and we're just going to watch some t.v. and hopefully I can forget about Dean for one night. Don't worry about me though, I'll be home no later then 10 o'clock. Ok?" Rory looked up and saw Jess walking in with two plates of Luke's most popular dish, burgers and fries, and of course, some coffee. That's the only way to a Gilmore's heart..coffee. "Listen, mom, I have to go. Jess just walked in and you know how I hate cold food. Bye" said Rory into the phone.

"Wait Rory I-" Lorelia tried to say before Rory hung up the phone.

"Yay food!" said Rory and Jess set it down on the coffee table. "And I see that you brought coffee. Are you trying to seduce me or something?" asked Rory with a smirk.

"Well if that's what you think, then that's what you get" answered Jess with a laugh.

Rory got up and walked over to the table to prepare her food. Jess walked up behind her and put his arms around her waist. He breathed in the smell of her hair, he always loves the smell of her shampoo.

Rory giggled as she felt the cool air on her neck. She turned around and put her arms around his neck.

"You don't want to eat? Or are you just dangling food in my face to be cruel?" asked Rory in the most flirty voice she could think of.

"Well I thought that since I didn't bring up any dessert, I could just have you." Joked Jess.

Apparently since Rory always eats dessert before dinner, she took that literally and placed a big kiss on Jess's lips. They just stood there holding each other and kissing passionately for at least 5 minutes. Rory was the one to break the embrace as she walked over to the couch and sat down. Jess took this as an invitation and followed her and sat down next to her. Not sure of what exactly to do, he put his arm around Rory's shoulders and leaned back into the couch.

"That was nice." Said Jess.

"Yeah it was." Agreed Rory.

They both just sat there as if not sure what exactly to do. The tension in the room was so thick, a knife could cut right through it.

They both stared at each other and then in a flash, they were on top of each other like two animals during mating season.

2 minutes later, the clothes were off and feeling each other all over. There was no way that at this rate, Rory was staying a virgin. She had once been a virgin, but now she wasn't. Once Jess was inside of her, she let out a shriek. It wasn't of full pain, there was pleasure in that shriek. Jess tried very hard to not hurt Rory, but he couldn't help to sometimes thrust so hard that it did hurt her. Jess thrusted so much, he was out of breath in only a few minutes. Their love making went on for about 20 minutes until Jess couldn't go anymore and he took himself out of Rory.

They both lay there on the couch, Rory on top of Jess. Not sure if they should be happy or awkward, they just lay there in the silence. Jess looked up at the clock, it was 8:00, and Luke closes up at 9:00. They only had an hour and he didn't want Luke to find out.

"Rory, how are you feeling?" asked Jess in a whisper in case she was sleeping.

"I'm okay, still shaking though. You?" said Rory in a whisper also.

"I'm great. I think we should get dressed and go out and do something. Do you want to?" implied Jess.

"That would be great." Said Rory as she looked up and get Jess a kiss and smiled at him.

They both got up and got dressed. Their cold food still lay unopened on the table.

After they got dressed, they both just stood there not sure of what exactly to do. Rory had just experienced a new thing and she wasn't sure of what exactly what to do.

"Come on, where do you want to go?" asked Jess as he came close to her and once again, put his arms around her waist.

"Actually." Rory remembered, "I think going out would be bad. People will see us together and think I'm cheating on Dean because nobody knows that we've broken up. I don't want to be known as the town slut."

"That's true, but you don't need to be seen with me for people to make that assumption about you." Joked Jess.

"Uh! How rude!" teased Rory.

"I'm just kidding, but if you insist. We won't go out, how about we watch a movie or something because Luke won't mind that." Suggested Jess.

"I would love that." agreed Rory.

Jess walked over to the movie rack he had in his room and picked out a movie that would suit them both. 'Scarface', his favorite. A movie that he knew Rory would be in his lap within the first 4 scenes.

"Scarface. I always love watching this movie with you." Jess showed Rory the movie and put it into the DVD player.

"Nooo, this movie always makes me jump into your lap by-Ohhhh I get it." Rory giggled and sat on the couch and curled up into a little ball with a blanket.

Jess sat down next to her and cuddled up with her. This is the best thing he could ever image to be doing on a Saturday night. Being curled up on the couch watching Scarface with the girl that he loved the most.

Downstairs:

"I just don't get how they could break up" said Lorelia to Luke as he wiped down the counter.

"I don't know Lorelia. I really wish I could tell you a reasonable answer, but-wait a second. Is she upstairs with Jess? I knew he was a bad influence! He probably had something to do with this! I'm going upstairs right now to stop this and Jess will go back to New York!" as Luke started to storm off upstairs, Lorelia jumped in front of him as he neared the doorway and pushed him back behind the counter.

"You will do no such thing. I know for a fact that Jess had something to do with this, but it was also Rory's idea, too. Luke, their in love and as long as it makes Rory happy, then I'm happy. Of course I would have rather have Rory with Dean, but it's not gonna happen. But please don't freak out or anything because I'm trying really hard to deal with this, too." Explained Lorelia as she proceeded over to the coffee maker and helped herself to a cup of coffee.

"As long as you know about it and you're okay with it, then I'm okay with it." Luke leaned over the counter and gave Lorelia a sweet and innocent kiss.

"I just love how you know exactly what to do in a time of a crises." Smiled Lorelia.

"Why don't we go back to my house and you can sleep there and I'll let Rory stay here. I'm sure she just wants to be alone with Jess and we can always talk in the morning. I'll go upstairs and tell her and grab you a nice pair of underwear." Lorelia laughed and started to walk off.

"Please just don't go around showcasing my underwear." Said Luke under his breath.

"If it slips, then it slips." She laughed even more and walked up the stairs to Luke's apartment above the diner.

Lorelia walked into the apartment and found Rory and Jess curled up together on the couch looking ever so adorable.

"Awww, it's like a Hallmark card in here…please stop it." Lorelia said as she stopped in front of the couch and just looked and them.

"Mom, don't make me start on you and Luke and your maybe flirting, but flirting is weird in public, but then it's cute and yada yada yada." Rory sat up and starred at her mother.

"Listen, I'm here just to get Luke some cloths and to let you know that he's staying over my house and I want you to stay here. Me and Luke need our alone time and I'm sure you guys want some alone time." Lorelia smiled and winked as she walked over to the dresser and pulled out some cloths and put them in her purse. She walked back over the couch and gave Rory a kiss on the forehead. "All right babe, I'll see you tomorrow, meet me in the diner at around 9?" and Lorelia walked over to the door.

"Absolutely mom, have a good night, I'll see you in the morning." And with that Lorelia disappeared out the door and left Rory still in shock of being able to stay there.

"Wow" Rory said as she turned toward Jess. "Wow. I can't believe I'm allowed to stay here all night. Maybe this is a plan or something for then to see if we'll have sex, because if it is, that's just petty." Rory stood up and started pacing around the room.

"Rory stop. Just enjoy the fact that we get to spend the entire night together, alone, and if we have sex, well then okay. We've already done it." Jess followed her and put his arms around her waist and gave her a kiss on her mouth and just starred deeply into her eyes. He loved starring into her eyes. They were the most gorgeous things on the earth to him. The blue just seemed to suck him in and he would just get lost in them as if he was swimming in her eyes.

He blinked to come back to reality and walked her back to the couch.

"Let's just sit here and watch this movie. Then maybe we can go to sleep in my room." Jess sat down and pulled Rory onto his lap.

Rory sat down next to Jess and swung her legs onto his lap. She found herself very comfortable leaning up against the arm rest. She pulled the blanket down and covered herself and Jess with it and curled up to fall asleep.

'Scarface, not my favorite movie to watch, but if I get to watch it with the man I love, it makes me happy.' She thought to herself.

Jess looked over to her and gave her a smile. He put his arm around her and pulled her closer to him.

"Let's just stay like this all night. I don't think I could ever image anything better." Said Jess and gave Rory a kiss on the head and looked down at her. She was already asleep. 'How beautiful. How precious. How perfect.' He thought. 'Nothing could go wrong now.'


End file.
